Grimm Situation
by Phoenixzsar
Summary: Grimmjow's hunger for Orihime was becoming a hindrance, just what did a kitty like him have to do to satisfy his desire.  LEMON! Possible spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

It's a Grimm situation.

Orihime was sitting on the floor of her room of Las Noches in Hueco Mundo. She sat there with her knees to her chest, staring at the interesting shadows created by the moon's beams. She had no idea of what time it was or how long she had been sitting there since Ulquiorra had left her after fixing Grimmjow's arm.

The echo of Grimmjow's maniacal laughter still resonated in her head after he had killed Luppi. She remembered staring at the newly formed arm that had gone through the middle of Luppi's stomach, holding him like a puppet. Transfixed with the image before her, the two men standing there together, as if time had stood still, it had made her realize, that this was real. There was no going back to the normal life she led in Karakura Town.

She had glanced at Grimmjow's grinning face and was taken by surprise when he had winked at her. His grinning face had been full of malice and yet he winked. She didn't know why but the way he had been looking at her made her feel very exposed and almost uncomfortable. She shook the memory away as her eyes refocused on the shadows in her room. She tried to ignore the thoughts of what his eyes had suggested and release the strange chills that had generated throughout her body, once again. She stood and walked to the small sink in the corner of her room and washed her face, hoping that maybe it would cleanse her mind as well.

"You taste fucking disgusting!" Grimmjow said out loud to himself as he finished licking Luppi's blood off his arm. He laughed and continued to enjoy the rush of adrenaline that still flowed through his body having just mutilated the ex-sexta espada. After Aizen and Gin stepped away and Orihime had been taken away by Ulquiorra, the remaining Arrancar only watched him with uneasiness. "Oi! Which fucker's next?" asked Grimmjow with an evil grin confirming that he was open for business. As everyone rushed out of the room, Grimmjow stood there alone, looking at his arm.

He thought back to that woman, how she had looked stupid just standing there looking at him. The feeling he had gotten as she was "giving" him his arm back had caused a stir within his loins. He had gotten such a rush standing there with his entire arm through that fucking idiot's body, that it had almost given him a hard on. He thought of jumping at her next, tearing off her clothes and fucking her for all she was worth. Yet, considering that he was standing in front of Aizen and some of the Arrancar, he couldn't very well do that. So he simply winked at her and gave her his winning smile. The act had made her blush and look away embarrassed. Funny how she tried to cover herself with her arms as if she knew exactly what he was thinking as he kept staring at her. _You can't cover or hide from me_, he thought as he tore apart of whatever remained of Luppi. _No one can…_

Orihime was wearing the dress Ulquiorra had told her to wear. She had thanked him when he had complemented on how good it looked on her. She was aware of her nice features, but it was really something that she never fretted over. She would notice at times, that Ulquiorra would stare at her and it made for some uncomfortable silent moments.

Having just been left alone after she finished her dinner, she felt a little tired and sat back comfortably on the big couch that she also used as a bed. Orihime suddenly felt a familiar spiritual pressure right outside her door, which made her jump a little. Then the spiritual pressure was gone as fast as it had appeared. _How odd,_ she thought, _I am sure I felt someone right outside my door. _She stood up and walked toward her door and pressed her ear against it. Nothing. She started turning away when-

_SLAM!_

"Ah!" Orihime was thrown far back into the room by the door slamming open against her body so hard that she fainted. Knocking was not something that he liked to do; kicking doors open seemed like a more reasonable idea. Grimmjow walked in and inspected the room. He noticed the body lying on the floor and walked toward it. "Che! Next time, don't stand so close to the fucking door you dumb shit!" He stood over her limp body, "Yo! Get your ass up!"

Orihime remained on the floor without moving. He grabbed her arm and picked her up, raising her high above his head. He shook her a little but she still remained unconscious. "Fuck!" he sighed. His hopes of an entertainment filled evening, slowly dissipated. He dropped her on the couch and she bounced a little. As he stood there, staring, he tried to figure out what about her enticed him so. Wanting to leave, yet immobilized, he continued to watch her and noted that her breaths had become gentle and now had a steady rhythm.

She smelled really good. Her scent was sweet and light. Grimmjow placed his knee on the couch and leaned over her and smelled her hair. He then moved to her neck and inhaled deeply the sweet aroma that escaped from her body. He pressed his lips against the pulsating vein on her neck and sighed heavily as he lightly licked her with the tip of his tongue. A slow electric surge began to stir in the very core of his body and created a growing rumbling sound which was released from his throat as a small growl. With his teeth clenched, he slowly moved lower to reach her breasts and placed his nose in between them and inhaled again. He felt as if he was being hypnotized by her very essence, it was intoxicating. He hissed at the reaction his body was having towards hers. The hard on that he had gotten when he first smelled her hair was growing uncomfortable. He went down lower, to where the sweet scent of her fragrance was more prominent and-

Orihime woke to a pounding headache. "Uhm, wh-what happened?" the words barely escaping her lips. Her vision blurred as she tried to open her eyes. Feeling a little disoriented, she slowly realized that she was lying down on the couch and she could hear and feel something moving next to her. _What is that noise?_ Orihime glanced down to see blue hair moving slowly down her body and her mind tried to make sense of it. She felt something press firmly between her legs, which immediately made her eyes fly open and jerk up, now very alert.

"HEY!" Orihime yelled. As her body started to obey her mind much faster than before, she started moving back, sliding away from the body next to her, her knee accidentally hitting Grimmjow on the chin.

"Aaah! What do you think you are doing?" she squealed.

Snapped from the trance that he had been in, Grimmjow was startled at the now awake Orihime moving away from him.

"Huh?" seemed to be the only sound to come to mind. "Da fuck you kick me for?"

"You were on me! Doing something…uh, weird!" Orihime yelled.

"Something weird, huh?" replied Grimmjow with a wide grin.

He stood up and started walking away and stopped, without turning back at her he said, "Heal those damn wounds on your face, and don't stand so close to the fucking door the next time I come to see you."

**I reviewed this chapter and changed somethings, I haven't had time to go over this story because of work and school and sometimes, plain laziness. I so wish that I could change that about myself! **

**Please review and let me know what you think? Your thought are very much appreciated and will definitely be taken into consideration! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fight like a girl

"Training will begin today after you eat your breakfast," said Ulquiorra.

"Training?" Orihime looked puzzled.

"It is a very well known fact that your powers are weak. Aizen desires a strong army, so it was naturally suggested that you needed to learn how to fight," replied Ulquiorra with his usual monotone voice.

Orihime was a little hurt at the fact that he pointed out that her powers were, indeed, weak. Even though she agreed that she lacked strength, she still felt the arrow shooting through her heart and the pang of pain that exploded inside like a firecracker. If she had been stronger, she wouldn't have made the decision of obliging Aizen with her presence in Hueco Mundo. Coming here was the only thing she could have done to save her friends. She walked from the couch to the middle of her room where a small table and two chairs had been set up for her to take her meals. She always found it odd that there would always be two chairs, even though she continuously ate alone.

"Who will be training me?" Orihime looked at Ulquiorra curiously. Ulquiorra ignored Orihime and watched as the lower arrancar that had come in with the food cart finished setting up the delicate plates and cups for Orihime's breakfast.

"Loly and Melony will be training with you. I will be back in exactly one hour," he replied as he turned and walked out of her room. Beads of sweat began to create on Orihime's forehead and her appetite began to disappear. In the back of her mind she was sure that those girls had more than training on their mind. Due to their previous menacing looks, she was quite sure that they wanted to beat the pulp out of her.

_Grimmjow walked in to her room. She was standing beneath the window staring silently at the moon. He slowly walked up to her and stood closely behind her. The same sweet aroma filled his nostrils. He raised his hands and forcefully grasped her hair which startled the woman. After the lack of protest from her, he began to run his fingers through it. He then moved it to the left side of her shoulder and placed it on her chest. He stepped closer, his hands trembling, desire for her increasing as he looked at the curvature of her delicate neck. He brought his lips to that delicate area and began to wrap his arms around her, blissfulness increasing within him as he held her tight. All he wanted to do, all he wanted to achieve, was to absorb her, smother her, to get her so close to him that they eventually became one._

"_Cero!" _

_Grimmjow's eyes flashed open instantly. The mass confusion in his mind overwhelmed him as he stood there holding Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra struggled to be released from Grimmjow's loving embrace while holding a finger pointed directly toward his face trying to release his cero. _

Grimmjow woke with a start and jumped out of his bed, positioning his body for an attack. His pulse quick and short of breath, he looked around his room and found himself alone. He started to relax his body and realized that he had been dreaming. _Damn! This is the third time I've had this fucked up dream this week! _He thought. Ever since that girl had arrived, he had not been able to concentrate and he was starting to get irritated at the fact. _Her scent,_ Grimmjow thought, _her scent is driving me fucking crazy. _

He headed to the bathroom to bathe and to gather his thoughts. Smooth, white marble covered the floors and walls of the spacious room. He entered the hot steaming shower located in the middle of the white circular bathroom. He stood there as the water cascaded down his sculpted body, feeling the last traces of the dream draining away. Orihime's face was never far from his mind. The very thought of her relaxed him even further and without thinking, his hand directed itself toward his hard member.

_He thought back to that night where he had been bewitched by the very essence of her scent and her body. He pictured himself over her again, caressing her body as she lay nude on her couch in his daydream. Nipping tenderly at her neck then moving his hands slowly to her face and pulling her gently to meet his waiting lips. Lips locked with passion as he positioned himself next to her warm body. He pulled away to follow the contour of her neck with his lips and continued to her chest, savoring the sweet taste of her skin. He cupped her full breasts in his hands and massaged as he sucked on her left nipple. Orihime's breaths were increasing rapidly and she lightly grasped the blue hair that belonged to her lover. _

"_Oh, Grimmjow!" his name escaped her lips breathily. "Please…please…"_

_Grimmjow rested on his right side and admired the curves of her body. He placed his hand on her flat stomach and moved his hand down until it reached the crevice of her exquisite passage. He inserted his digit and watched her face as he began to pleasure her. He noticed his hardness yearning for release as he took in her facial expressions due to his pleasuring her. He never wanted anyone more than this woman laying there beside him. Not wanting to wait, he decided to enter her and completely devour her. _

His hand increased in speed as he continued to pump his member. His teeth clenched at the thought of what it would feel like to be inside her, to erupt inside her. With that thought, he poured forth the seed that could no longer be contained. "Fuck!" he yelled. Breathing heavily, he couldn't understand how she could control so much of him; his emotions, his body and his dreams and the ironic part, she didn't even know. It made him pause that while imagining him fucking her, he was tender about it. _What the fuck?_ He shook his head and thought of all the rough and meaningless sex he was used to, the kind of acts that would make even horniest pervert blush. Disgust slowly washed over him, the very thought that he could so easily turn into a bitch in his own wet dreams with this girl, pissed him off.

He couldn't think of anyone whom had ever made him act and feel this way. He was a hard ass, a physical being which enjoyed toying with his prey until he discarded them at his leisure. His keen sense of smell always managed to direct him to the finest prey and now, it directed him to her. Yet, this was different, _she_ was different. Her scent possessed a promise of eternal joy and pleasure, something he only knew of when he fought and slaughtered. He always trusted his instincts though this situation was clearly unique. Grimmjow had a dilemma and he needed to handle this special problem with care. He decided that he didn't care what Aizen's plans were, she was his prey and no one was going to tell him any different.

Orihime had been training for several weeks now with Loly and Melony. The first few days she left the training grounds with many cuts and bruises on her face and body. Once done, Ulquiorra would accompany her back to her quarters; she would immediately heal her wounds using Soten Kisshun. This particular evening she had been feeling great, she had done great during her training session. Even Ulquiorra had made the comment that she was improving and that Aizen would be very pleased. She hurried and showered before dinner.

_I know it has been difficult for me to fight but I think I am getting the hang of it now_ she thought. She had decided that even though she would train, she would never fight against any of her friends, no matter what happened. She was only training because it was expected of her, yet she found it necessary to increase her strength for whatever circumstance would arise.

As Orihime stepped out of the small bathroom freshly bathed, found that Ulquiorra was already there with her final meal of the day.

"I must have taken a longer bath than usual," she said. She was usually bathed and quietly waiting on the couch by the time Ulquiorra brought her dinner. Ulquiorra looked at her and moved his hand toward the chair. "Please, sit," he said; which seemed more like an order rather than a polite suggestion.

Orihime, taken by surprise at his sudden change in demeanor, did as she was told. She headed toward the chair with eyes fixed on Ulquiorra's, who gracefully pulled the chair out for her. Orihime noticed that this time, both plates had food on them. "Ulquiorra? Who is eating with me?" she asked.

"I will accompany you to dinner this evening, Orihime. There is much to discuss," he said as he sat down in front of her.

"Oh, okay." Orihime's eyes watched as the arrancar sat in front of her so formally.

"As I mentioned earlier, your training has been going very well. Your speed and your Shun Shun Rikka have greatly improved these last few weeks. Yet there is still more to learn and your training will continue until Aizen-sama decides otherwise," he said.

"Thank you Ulquiorra, I do feel stronger, I am grateful for all you do for me-I mean Aizen," she replied with a blush. The fact that he had completed her twice in one day, was joining her for dinner, and was carrying a conversation with her was a little confusing for her.

"I specifically want to speak with you about certain events that transpired today Orihime," he said, "-with Grimmjow."

Orihime's back stood a little straighter at the mention of that name and she found that she had a little trouble breathing. "Oh, that? I am not really sure what happened," she replied sheepishly. She could feel her face getting hot and was pretty sure that Ulquiorra could tell that she was embarrassed.

"Apparently, he had been watching you from afar and decided to disrupt your training. He can be the most bothersome espada at times," he paused, while looking at his teacup, "don't you think?" He raised his eyes to observe her reaction and found that he very much didn't like her body's particular response to the mention of Grimmjow's name.

_Orihime raised her orange shield at Melony's cero and this time, succeeded in blocking it. She had grown excited about her increase in strength and this time she knew that she could hold her shield much longer than usual. The rest of the day was only a confirmation of her increased power as she continued with her practice. She preferred the open space of the Las Noches training ground, which provided the feeling of freedom which her room neglected to offer._

"_Melony, that is enough," said Ulquiorra. Melony stopped, nodded her head and started to walk away, Orihime followed suit. The sudden spiritual pressure she felt behind her made her stop and turn. She knew instantly who its rightful owner was._

"_Done so soon?" Grimmjow said. His grin illuminated his entire face and she instantly felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Ever since that night when he had burst through her room, she had continuously thought about him. She surprised at herself and often wondered as to why, since he was always so rude and was very arrogant. Yet she couldn't ignore the little part of her that got excited every time she saw him. _

"_Her training has come to an end, Grimmjow, I suggest you find a distraction elsewhere," replied Ulquiorra as he continued to walk away. "Come with me onna, you needn't waste your time or energy here any longer." Orihime started to slowly walk away when Grimmjow suddenly threw a punch at Orihime, which she quickly blocked with her Santen Kesshun. He then threw another, then another and another. Yet with each punch she received, she was determined to block it with all her might. Grimmjow threw his final blow and again, Orihime blocked it. He held his fist against the shield, both their eyes fixated on each other. Grimmjow slowly brought his fist down, his eyes transfixed upon the breathless girl in front of him. His grin widened. Nothing else existed at that very moment. The girl retracted her shield and stood her ground, prepared in case her opponent chose to challenge her again. Moments passed. Orihime finally began to feel the tension cracking in the air and didn't have time to think when she was suddenly grabbed by his massive hands in short quick movements that pulled her tiny waist toward his, pulled her hair back which placed her face directly to his and kissed her. _

_She was so surprised by his actions that she didn't know how to respond, she wanted to push him away, to tell him to stop, to kick him for being so rude and for thinking that he could just take her whenever he wanted. Yet every fiber in her body accepted his deep and hungry embrace. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck and he pulled her closer. _

"_What are you doing?" demanded Ulquiorra as he now stood directly next to them. They had both forgotten the audience that had stood and watched the show of ridiculous behavior displayed by both of them. _

"_Yeah, what was that about?" asked a very confused Melony. She had wished that Loly had been there to witness this crazy and awkward incident that had just unfolded but being obedient as she was, she followed Ulquiorra's nonchalant attitude and just watched in amusement. Yet she couldn't deny the feeling that she was suddenly turned into a voyeur without her consent._

"_What the fuck is it to you, Ulquiorra? I was just making sure she was getting properly trained. And by the looks of it, she's kickin' ass!" he said with a sneer. His began to slide his hands away from her waist but not before making it painfully obvious that he was not in any hurry, the grin on his face slowly reappearing as he was letting her go. _

"_If you want to keep your arms, I strongly suggest you let go of her," Ulquiorra said gravely, "Aizen doesn't need spoiled fruit." _

_Orihime stood there dumbstruck, still trying to regain the sensation back in her entire body. As she dreamily glanced at the being before her for the last time, her eyes then darted to Ulquiorra hoping they could just ignore this incident, yet she knew that would never be possible. She felt the heat being emitted from her face and body as embarrassment washed over her. She was able to breathe again as Grimmjow finally let go of her. _

_If Melony didn't know any better, she would have thought that those two espada were going to attack each other, so she slowly started to step away._

"_If you do not wish to be bound and pulled by a chain around your neck, I suggest you come now, onna." This time, Orihime followed quickly behind Ulquiorra as he turned to walk away, his eyes still on Grimmjow. _

"_Onna!" yelled Grimmjow as they were reaching the entrance door. Orihime quickly turned her head as she continued to walk, curious as to what he would say. Grimmjow stood there with a smile on his face looking ardently at her, "Bound and chained seems like a fucking thrilling idea!"_

_Ulquiorra quickly closed the door behind her. _

**Updated this chapter as well, hope you like the changes. Please review if you like! I would truly appreciate it if you do! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The uninvited one

Steps echoed throughout the ivory walls of Las Noches as he took his time heading toward her room. Ulquiorra had been wondering around the place for several hours now, still analyzing the fact that he was bothered by the increasing interest that Grimmjow had towards that girl. The very idea of that stupid feline kissing her incredibly annoyed him. He felt that Grimmjow was somehow making a mockery of what Aizen was trying to accomplish.

She was a strong woman, Ulquiorra knew that, and he was very aware that she was becoming stronger with her fighting skills, for that, he was pleased. _She will be a great asset for Aizen-sama's army, _he thought. He also felt that if the blue-haired twit kept interfering with Orihime's progress, Ulquiorra would have no choice but to eliminate him. Yet another thought that irked him was why that girl had not pulled away from Grimmjow when he had interrupted her fighting session.

He finally reached her door and he paused. He recalled how he had startled the girl when she had first arrived, so he stood there for another moment. As he was about to announce that he was coming in, he suddenly froze as he thought he heard a moan coming from inside her room. Ulquiorra's ears perked up as he heard yet breathy moan. He stepped as close as he could to the door and tried to ignore the fact that his mouth had suddenly gone dry.

xx

The big comfortable couch had been calling Orihime's name since after she finished dinner. She had quickly eaten and was glad when Ulquiorra had finally left her room. She took a shower, massaging the sore muscles that begun to ache from that day's intense fight with Loly. She had never imagined that she would one day consider herself a warrior, the very thought made her giggle a little. She raised her arms to flex her biceps and laughed even more. Her mind went back to how she had struggled emotionally every time that she had hurt Melony and Loly. Once she would strike them, the need to heal them slowly crept up on her and made her slow down. Doing so, only made those two want to punch and kick her harder.

She stepped out of the shower and toweled herself dry, glancing at her body and checked for all the bruises that she needed to heal. She changed into the nightgown that had been given to her to sleep in and headed toward the couch. Grabbing the down comforter from the arm rest, she wrapped herself around it and jumped on the couch. She found herself slowly relaxing and found that her mind began to wander on thoughts of how she had been kept so busy that she had not had the chance to focus on anything else. She recalled the day that Grimmjow kissed her and that memory itself sent a strange wave of chills down her spine. She cuddled the comforter closer to her body. The very thought of his being her first kiss intensified the tingling sensation down her spine and she smiled. His strong hands holding her own small delicate ones, his lips gently kissing her own, Orihime was lulled to sleep with these fading thoughts of a certain blue haired espada.

The door opened and Ulquiorra immediately located Orihime on the couch. He looked down to where the blanket lay on the floor and his eyes rose again to where her body rested. Her nightgown, which had ridden up to expose her thighs and her slim shapely legs, seemed to hypnotize Ulquiorra. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, silently watching her. A small moan escaped Orihime's lips, which caused an odd sensation to arise in his nether region. He took a step forward, still examining her, he admired her silhouette. His eyes focused on the rising and falling of her chest, which reposed her delicate right hand and as if for the first time, Ulquiorra noticed how intense the color of her hair was. He wasn't sure if it was due to the lighting streaming from the hall way behind him or the lack thereof. The tangled mane held her other arm which casually lay above her head. She turned her head toward him and her movement caused Ulquiorra to freeze but quickly relaxed as he noticed that her eyes were still closed. _She must be dreaming, _Ulquiorra observed Orihime's rapid eye movement.

He couldn't help being drawn to her, his daily observance of her always sprung up questions that he wanted to ask her. Usually, after her intense training, there would be her dinner, in which Ulquiorra always made it a point to question her about why she did the things she did, why she thought the way she did. Her answers never made sense to him, this caused a great confusion within him and he felt irritated by it. He noticed that she fought hard, but at times held back because she didn't want to hurt her, now colleagues, Loly and Melony. She no longer spoke of her friends yet she still would often stare out the window in her room as if waiting for something. She insisted that the incident with Grimmjow was nothing and yet when that maniac would pass by, he always noticed that their glances would hold far more than they should, and it made Ulquiorra feel as if he was interrupting something. That interruption he didn't like. Ulquiorra's eyes snapped back to attention as she stirred again.

"Oh, Grimmjow," she moaned and slowly moved her arms over her body as she lightly caressed herself. Her exposed legs moved against each other as if she intended to create heat between them. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise and he suddenly felt heat rising within him that was generally reserved for someone who was about to get pierced in the heart by his own hand. He decided that he was too interested in this woman to let some arrogant bastard use her for his disgusting motives.

Orihime suddenly rubbed her eyes as she tried to slowly adjust her eyesight from the light filtering in from the hallway outside her room. "U-Ulquiorra? Is that you?" she asked groggily. He finally took notice of the glittering moonbeam that spilled into her room. Orihime's sleepy gaze followed him as he walked across the room and stood underneath the window. She continued to watch him as he stood there, hands in his pockets, looking out the barred opening in her room. She quickly brushed away the thought that he looked like a very pretty statue.

"Is it morning yet?" she asked with a yawn, she suddenly noticed the disarray of her hair and nightgown and hurriedly covered herself. Ulquiorra stole one last glance of the silky ivory legs then looked away. "Mornings do not exist in Hueco Mundo. You have not yet slept the required amount of hours necessary to feel rested. That is why your body still feels tired." He replied.

"Oh, okay…is-is something wrong, then?" Orihime found it very odd that he would visit this late at night. All his visits were usually to bring her food or to inquire about her well being before he reported to Aizen, which at times made her think that Aizen worried very much about her, due to the frequency of his visits. When she didn't get a response, she swung her legs off the couch and straightened her hair. As she started to rise from the couch, Ulquiorra slowly turned.

"Sit…for I will not be staying long." Orihime, wide-eyed, froze in mid-air at Ulquiorra's instruction. She slowly sat back down. Ulquiorra looked away from the girl and focused on the small particles that floated within the moon's beam. The silence continued to thicken and hung heavily in the air. "That day that Grimmjow interrupted your fight, why did you not resist him?"

Orihime tried to register the question in her mind, she wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. Ulquiorra looked to her with a heavy gaze. She swallowed hard then glanced at the floor, she suddenly felt as if she was being reprimanded. When she first had come to Hueco Mundo, she had always viewed Ulquiorra's demeanor as very cold and aloof. As many weeks had passed, she had slowly realized that, somewhere deep inside of him, there was someone who was incredibly lonely and it made her terribly sad. She frequently spoke with him, or should she say, answered his curious questions about her feelings. She was honest and sincere with her responses. She even once confirmed to him that she would never lose hope that maybe one day her friends would come and save her; even though she thought it unlikely, considering that it had been a long time with no sign of rescue. She was sure they now considered her a traitor. One thing that she found very peculiar was that he would stare at her more often after the incident with Grimmjow.

"Why do you not answer? Is the question too difficult for you? Should I rephrase it in a way that you would understand?" As Orihime was snapped back to attention, Ulquiorra slowly closed the space that was between them. "I-I don't know," her reply just above a whisper.

"Do you find yourself attracted to him? Do you prefer men with savage impulses? He is not far off from your dear Kurosaki-kun," he stepped closer, "does he not also fight without thinking things rationally through?" He now stood next to her. She looked up at him with a surprised look on her face, which somehow encouraged his interrogation. "Why you are asking me this, I don't unders-"

"Should I be a savage with you as well?" He instantly grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her face close to his. "NO! What are you doing? Please stop!" Orihime struggled from his iron grip, trying to get away, much to her avail, she was unsuccessful. She began sobbing due to the pain that was being inflicted on her shoulders. "Answer my question, woman!" She could feel his warm breath against her cheek. "Y-YES! Okay? I am! Please stop!" Ulquiorra slowly put her down and her body fell limp on the couch as she continued to cry. A whirlwind of emotions erupted in his chest. He didn't want her crying but the need to eliminate was much stronger than the need to comfort. He finally had his answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not really sure why this site won't let me correct some of the mistakes on the first couple of chapters *sighs* I am thankful for all that have stuck this long on the very first fanfic that I have written. I am getting better (I hope) and please any constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you so much for reading and any reviews are welcome (no pressure). Also, I in school and I have a lot of papers to write this semester, so I am lagging behind on this, my sincerest apologies.**

***I do not own Bleach…sadly…cause it would quickly turn into romantic anime/manga.**

**Chapter 4**

Orihime had finally calmed down after the very confusing episode with Ulquiorra. She didn't understand why he had done that to her, had she done something to upset him? Why was he so concerned about Grimmjow? And why did it matter if she did in fact, feel, a strong attraction to him? These feelings were new to her, when her heart used to beat for Ichigo, it had only recently changed its tune to another person's attentions. She didn't know what to do, but the incident only confirmed to her that she was much more interested in Grimmjow than she had previously thought. She felt bad for Ulquiorra. She didn't want him upset at her, especially since he was the one who had been entrusted with her care. She decided that she would try to talk to him about the situation and see if they could come to some sort of resolution. She hoped that he would actually listen to her.

Her mind kept going back to what he had said about knowing _the answer_. Just what did he mean by that? She felt a tiny chill crawl up her spine. She crossed her fingers and hoped that he wouldn't do anything rash. Cradling herself even more than before, she wanted sleep to envelop her again, to take her away from all the confusion that she was feeling. Her head ached and steady tears that silently ran down her cheek. As she was drifting off into oblivion, she faintly felt a presence outside her door, her mind weary, decided to ignore it.

The soft rap persisted. _I must be dreaming…_would have been the last thought in her conscious mind if she hadn't heard the knock again, this time, much louder. Orhime's eyes fluttered open yet she didn't move. Maybe if she ignored it, it would go away. The hard knock on the door made her abruptly rise; she slowly turned her head away from the couch and looked toward the door. Sliding her legs off of the couch, she slowly rose and cautiously walked toward the alabaster slab that covered the entrance of her room. Experience had taught her to slowly approach doors in Hueco Mundo, since certain Arrancars had demented ways of entering a room. "Who is it?"

"It's me beautiful, open up!" Without warning, Orihime's tummy flip-flopped at the sound of his voice. Standing several feet away, she looked around hoping to find something to cover herself and make herself appear more presentable. Quickly grabbing the light comforter, she twirled around until it covered her entire body. "Let me open the door okay? Don't try opening it yourself this time." She thought she heard him chuckle.

She placed her hand on the knob and slowly opened the door. Light burned her eyes having been accustomed to the darkness. As she tried to focus on the individual in front of her, her eyes slowly adjusted to the luminous light from the hallway. She noticed how the light surrounded his face and well sculptured body, creating a brightly radiant effect. _Oh, he almost looks angelic,_ she thought. Her eyes gazed at him as his left arm rested on the door frame supporting his leaning body. "Can I come in?" Orihime stood there, as if frozen in time, her eyes continued to absorb the bright aura that was being created by the tall Espada standing before her.

Grimmjow looked at the petite woman, whose eyes had glazed over, staring back at him with her mouth hanging open. "How do ya' manage to look so fuckin' cute when making a face like that, huh?" he cracked. He reached his hand toward her face and placed his index finger and his thumb on her chin and closed her mouth. Orihime felt her face turn three shades of red and she wasn't sure as to why her body was accelerating in heat, wrapping the blanket around her now seemed like a bad idea. "Oh, hahaha, uh…come in." She stepped back and made some space for him to walk through.

"So why the hell ya' dressed up as a ghost? Were ya plannin' on scarin' me?" Orihime looked blankly at him. "Oh, I am wearing my blanket because, uh…I was cold?" she said sheepishly. Grimmjow turned and looked at her and with his hand in his pockets he slowly walked to where she was standing. He could smell her sweet perspiration; it faintly reminded him of morning dew. He never realized how much it agreed with him, her nervousness toward him, and it simply amused him to no end. He leaned toward her, his face inches away from her, his intense sapphire eyes penetrating her own, which created an intense heat on her face that proliferated all the way down to her stomach. "You're going to melt under there, Orihime." The deep, breathy voice noted.

It took everything within her to turn away, her mind couldn't grasp all the new sensations, fluttering, and dizzying feelings she had when this…this...Arrancar was around her, especially this close to her. The source of her anxiousness slowly returned to his original posture and started walking away from her.

"He looked pretty fucking pissed off. What'd ya' say to him?" Grimmjow asked as he reached the couch, turned and plopped himself on it.

Orihime looked a little confused. "You mean Ulquiorra? I-uh, not really sure," she found that she could breathe a little easier now that he had given them space. She decided to loosen the comforter around her letting it fall away from her head so her auburn hair was now exposed. She was relieved that the air was now cooling her warm skin.

He studied the blush that had permanently stained her face. He tried to memorize those features, just the way she was right now. The innocence, the purity in her eyes, her fragility and yet, there was so much strength within her as well.

As he remembered as to how he had been watching her train many times, he had observed her movements as she fell when fighting, and her facial expressions when she got crushed by Loly or Melony, how her legs would shake when she could no longer stand; his mind had recorded her cries of pain every time she got hit. The thing that stood out to him the most was that, _she kept going_. Every time she fell, no matter how hurt she was, she would rise and she would continue to fight. Her strength of will was just another item that had been unintentionally added to the unwritten list of reasons as to why he was so attracted this girl.

Ulquiorra had been a sneaky little bastard trying to keep her away from him. Aizen had called upon him to let him know that Orihime's training was something that would benefit all of them and distracting her would only delay her progress. _Tattle tale little shit, _he thought. The irony of it all was that that little bastard was intrigued by_ his_ prey, no not prey, that word no longer suited her…she was more than that now. He was pretty sure that Ulquiorra also took notice of all her qualities, too. It created a thicker layer of new hatred toward that Arrancar. Grimmjow, never been one to delay to take action, when he was sure of something, he went after it, no matter who or what got in the way. That was one of the reasons he went after that stupid berry to begin with, too bad that he had been stopped by Tousen.

Grimmjow didn't worry about Ulquiorra's level of power though; fighting was in his blood it was instinctual and incredibly gratifying. He had no choice, he had to enjoy it, he had to savor each moment that all of his opponents died by his hand, he didn't know any other way to live. His survival was something that brought him to the exact moment that he was in today. The unequivocal moment that he absolutely knew that he had to have her essence, her voluptuous body and be the _only_ one to swim in her immeasurable inner strength. Even though he enjoyed the chase, he couldn't deny that he wanted her to want him, too.

How many times had he ever let his guard down he thought? Possibly once, when the decision was made to eat his fellow adjuchas, and he was determined to remain a hard ass, even though the decision pained him. Losing your comrades? All for the sake of strength and survival, what a joke! That is why he agreed to join Aizen, to let his so called knights live because it was the honorable thing to do. Grimmjow quickly understood that Aizen was going to fall hard from the very high tower he was building for himself, so he stuck around and just mostly watched on the sidelines until the appropriate opportunity arose. Now that his companions were gone, the only distraction that he had was fighting that lame ass fairy, Ichigo.

Yet, for the second time in his existence he was doing something that even surprised him. Until after she stepped into the picture and healed him, he understood as to why her friends were so determined to help her. They had at one point, he concluded, been healed by her. Something within her healing technique left a residue of her very essence, her scent, her purity. He wasn't able to identify it when she first healed him he felt incredibly troubled after, but as he studied her during those long training sessions. He could feel her within him. He needed to protect her. The evening when he stole those moments of her sleeping and he breathed her scent, he had the epiphany that she was the missing piece of this fucked up puzzle called an existence. That new found realization had startled and unnerved him.

It had gotten very quiet, the heaviness of the silence hung in the air like a heavy fog. A mixture of tension and unknown feelings screamed to be wrung dry. Orihime's shaky breaths could be heard within the room as was the only sound that seemed to be picked up by Grimmjow's ears. He slowly leaned forward and placed his forearms on his knees, making him appear very relaxed.

"Come here."

Orihime gulped and wiped one hand at a time on the side of her dress and slowly walked toward the Arrancar sitting on her couch. The rustling sound of the comforter which trailed behind her disturbed the silence in the room. Orihime reached the awaiting cerulean haired male and stood before him as if awaiting further instructions. Brown eyes concentrated on blue ones as the rising figure stood and towered over her delicate frame. He brought up his hand and placed the back of his fingers against her exquisite cheek, then moving his hands to her shoulders, he slowly brought down the thick barrier. The comforter pooled around Orihime. Her skin was grateful to finally breathe again, she could feel a droplet of sweat slowly rolling down from her neck and trailing down between her breasts. Grimmjow examined the voluptuous body standing in front of him. How she could still be pure with an enticing body like that was beyond him but he still felt a sense of relief that not a single bastard in this place had tried to steal that away from her. The white, thin, cottony, empire style night gown reached to her ankles. He looked down toward her exquisitely shaped mounds and made out the dark patches that peaked through the dress due to her perspiration from the blanket being wrapped around her. The sight of that caused a strong stir within his loins and he had to fight for control. He wanted to ravage her but he was not going to ruin this opportunity by behaving the way had behaved before. He wanted it to be consensual.

Placing his hand on her face, their eyes met again. His fingers began to trace the outline of her dainty features and stopped at her lips. He thought of how the color that saturated her lips reminded him of those tiny crimson rosebuds he had seen once seen in Karakura Town. Eyes still connected, he slowly leaned his head down and stopped a few centimeters before reaching her parting lips. "Orihime, "he whispered. He felt her small hands touch his, which now framed her face. She stood on her tip toes until her lips made contact with his. She wanted this, wanted him. The sweetness of her mouth was incredible, he gently caressed her lips with his own and as her lips parted a little more he inserted his tongue to meet hers and thus began the passionate war between them. Bodies closed in on each other and pressed together. Their heavy gasps for breath began to harmonize with each other. Gently sucking on her bottom lip made her press her well endowed chest even closer to his.

He wanted to explore everything about this girl. The curves and valleys of her body were journeys that his hands wanted to take and he wanted to get lost in them. A small moan escaped through Orihime's lips. She could feel the fire inside her body being fueled by the intense heat created between them. Her hands reached to gently pull and grasp his hair, which created a soft growling reaction from Grimmjow. His hands groped and searched. Placing his hands on her perfectly shaped ass, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she continued to taste him and even though she was not experienced, she followed his examples and she proved to be a great learner.

Slowly turning, he carefully placed Orihime on the couch. Pulling back, he took a moment to look at her; she was flushed and short of breath. Her hands lay delicately above her, framing her head. The back drop of auburn hair seemed to intensify the ivory color of her skin. He leaned in and kissed her again, he then deserted her lips and kissed her chin. He began nipping and kissing her on the neck and collar bone. Grimmjow was sick of the barrier that separated them, so he grabbed the top of her night gown with his hands and tore it down the middle, leaving her exposed. The sudden forcefulness made Orihime gasp. He quickly glanced at her and he took his hand and placed it on her face, leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. Orihime relaxed.

Grimmjow slowly pulled away and returned back to the exploration of her body. He was struggling for control, but he didn't want to rush through this, he wanted to taste every inch of her, caress her, and wanted to be intoxicated by her. Placing his hands on her ivory pillows, he gently massaged them. Orihime felt a surge of electricity run through her body when he placed his hands on her breasts. She could feel her knees grow a little weak and she didn't want him to stop. Placing his lips on her tender spots, he suckled and lightly bit her until he moved on to the next one and continued to do the same.

"Oh, Grimmj-oh, please!"

He played with her a little longer and began his quest further south. He placed sweet kisses on her smooth stomach and flicked his tongue on her skin. He sat up and grabbed her right leg, sliding his hands up; he began to massage and kiss her tiny foot tenderly. As he continued to plant kisses on her ankle and calf, a smile appeared on his face as he noticed Orihime caressing her own mounds. He took the other leg when he was done exploring the first and began his initiation on it. The sounds of Orihime's heavy pants made Grimmjow's member incredibly hard. Yet, there was one last place that he wanted to visit before he satisfied himself.

Placing her leg beside him, he caressed and kissed her pelvic area and slowly pulled on her white cotton panties, until they slipped off completely. Seeing her disrobed made his pulse quicken. He proceeded to pull his jacket off and then threw it on the floor followed by his hakama. The very sight of Grimmjow's completely bare body made Orihime pause. Never one to be enticed into looking at nudity and she considered herself a bit of a prude, yet seeing his tall sculpted body leaning so close to hers quickly made her think of things that made her blush. She was thrown off when he leaned and felt the sudden touch of his lips on her delicate folds. When he tasted her, his taste buds became overjoyed as they finally tasted what they had been wanting for a long time.

"Ah-"Orihime bit her bottom lip to contain the moans building inside her throat. She reached her hand to his hair and held on tightly.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her down toward him as he began to kiss her pink bud. He maneuvered his tongue so that he flicked her love button rapidly, then slowing down his pace and gently sucking on it. Changing his movements now and then he would lap, suck and very lightly bite. The steady sounds of her heavy breathing only made Grimmjow want her more. He loved tasting the juices that seeped out of her. How his hardness was throbbing, he wanted to pleasure her in so many ways that he could hardly stand it.

He placed his hand flat on her soft and delicate button and put a bit of pressure and moved his hand side to side to create a different sensation for her. The moans that Orihime was trying to contain began to flow quickly out of her mouth.

"Ooh, Grimmjow! Ah!" She repeated his name over and over in half breaths knowing that the anticipation of something greater would ensue.

Orihime felt as if her body was flying through the clouds, she had never known that such wonderful feelings existed within her. The desire was intensifying all the more as she felt him place his mouth on her again, she felt pressure within her opening as he placed a finger inside her and gently pumped. Gasping for air and feeling as if her body was going to go into convulsions, she slowly began to close her legs around Grimmjow's head. She felt herself gently stretched, as he placed an additional finger into her and stimulated her a little faster and deeper while he continued to kiss her folds.

Moving her head side to side, she could not hold on the feeling much longer, she was going to scream with joy or with desperation for more, she was unsure of which one. Her chest rose slowly as she felt an unknown feeling that felt like an explosion of massive proportion burst inside her body. Squeezing her legs tightly around Grimmjow, Orihime let the last tiny mewl escape her lips. Her hands fell limply beside her face and for the first time in a long time she felt incredibly happy. The Espada watched her in wonder and he smiled, he rose up to meet her and sealed his lips tenderly around hers. "Did you like that, Orihime?"

The sexiness of his voice between kisses, made her smile and she shivered under him. Slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, "I never knew that this feeling could ever be so, so…so powerful." Her reply only made him smile wider. Leaning in, he began to passionately kiss her. He gave her one last passionate kiss. "Fuck, we are not done, yet."

Orihime's eyes opened abruptly. The pressure that she had felt before did not compare to the new sensation she was feeling now. Grimmjow slowly inserted the tip of his rod so her body could slowly accustom itself to it. He felt Orihime's arms tighten around him. Leaning in and placing kisses around her face and mouth distracted Orihime from the deep and slow plunge of Grimmjow's large cock inside her. As he continued to massage her tongue, he started to move at an unhurried pace. Orihime's low and sensual moans were trapped between their kisses. The warmth that encircled his love muscle sent chills up and down his spine and he felt an intense pressure building within his chest as he shared this moment with her. Looking at her and being one with her began to trigger the already intense feeling that he had for her, to something that he couldn't describe. If the idea of being merging into one being was possible, Grimmjow definitely wanted that with the delicate person underneath him.

A deep moan escaped his lips as he began to slowly increase his speed, the sudden rise of her hips meeting his came as a surprise to him. The two bodies began a steady rhythm and moans and kisses filled the air within the room. Grimmjow began to thrust deeper and harder as his desire for her intensified. Orihime's moans of approval only encouraged him more. He suddenly stopped and without parting, he grabbed Orihime's hips and pulled her up with him as he sat down on the couch and she was now straddling him. He began to suckle her breasts and kneading them with his large hands, he thrust his pelvis upward which made her bounce a little and she yelped, being in this position made Orihime feel all of Grimmjow's hard and thick glory inside her. He brought his hands to her hips and slowly maneuvered her up and down for a while then forward and backward. She began to initiate control when she felt that feeling inside her intensify again. She knew now, what was waiting for her at the end of this particular road and she couldn't wait. Her body began to increase in speed and Grimmjow was in awe at the sight before him. Their arms intertwined on each other's bodies as they both felt their feelings begin to overflow with ecstasy and they continued their rapid movements until they both reached their peaks together. Grimmjow's hips rose a final time to give Orihime once last delicious and forceful plunge as the last of his seed released within her.

The heavy panting dissipated a little as their hearts beats began to decrease in speed. Still wrapped around each other, Grimmjow, whose face was buried between Orihime's two treasures, lazily looked up at her. She quickly looked down to him with a very satisfied grin on her face. "I believe I am the one who is supposed to grin like that beautiful."

"Not tonight you don't, Grimmjow." Making her grin turn into a big smile. "Grimmjow?"

"Yeh?"

"What's going to happen to-uh," she stopped midsentence as if unsure of what to say or how to say it. She suddenly felt worried and she held on to him a little tighter.

"Us, you mean?"

Orihime bit her bottom lip and looked down. Bringing a hand to her chin and lifting a little he pulled her in for a small and gentle kiss. "I have a plan, Orihime. You will just have to trust me, okay?"

"O-okay. Everything has changed since I've met you. I had a purpose to just help my friends. But now," she paused "I am not sure anymore, everything looks so-so grim." Orihime responded sincerely. He returned her stare with those deep blue eyes.

"Indeed it does Orihime…indeed it does."


End file.
